Bias
by rusticsky
Summary: When high school freshman Scarlett gets the role of Christine against all odds, she finds herself thrust into a position she never expected herself to be in. With her new role, Scarlett has many people who previously never have talked to her wanting to be her friend, and she shouldn't like all the attention as much as she does. Full summary under first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When high school freshman Scarlett gets the role of Christine against all odds, she finds herself thrust into a position she never expected herself to be in. Boys start crushing on her, the seniors start talking to her, and the "prima-donna" of the high school theatre program suddenly wants to be friends with her. Scarlett's never had this many people wanting her friendship, and she shouldn't like it as much as she does. A sort of Mean Girls story with Phantom twists.

 **This story was inspired by the Masks We Hide Behind by Aralara (which you should totally check out, btw!) But this story has a completely different story. Please review whether you like it, and please give me criticism! I'm only in 8th grade but will be going into high school next year so I'll probably edit it later on. This is only my first version!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies or any of the lyrics**

Ever since I was ten, my dream role was to be Christine Daae in Phantom. I didn't care if I was on Broadway, in a regional production, or in Love Never Dies. All I wanted was to be Christine.

I had a first soprano voice, and the range to easily pull off Christine. I was definitely short enough to play her… The day that I'd play Christine became just a silly dream, as I rolled into high school.

It was spring of freshman year, and the drama teacher was yet to announce this semester's musical. Most kids had thought they'd do Newsies, which seemed like a fun musical that might pull boys into the theatre program to audition for Jack. It seemed pretty obvious who'd get Katherine, Haley Miller, probably the cutest senior year with a huge belty voice. She was always the director's- and the boys', favorite girl in theatre.

I'd just taken my seat at a lunch table in the cafeteria, waiting for my friends to show up. "Oh my god, Scarlett, I've been looking all over for you!" my best friend Ella terrified me, popping out from nowhere. "Did you see what musical they're doing this time?" I cluelessly stared at Ella.

"What?"

"What'do ya mean, what?" Ella blinked at me, confused as to why I wasn't excited.

"They've announced it already?" I replied, more confused than excited at this point.

"Come on, come on!" Ella tugged on my arm, "we've got musical theatre after lunch, so let's go to the theatre!" I was pulled through the halls of our big school, our walking seemingly never ending. I didn't even get to finish my lunch. We approached the large theatre and went inside, taking a seat in the huge sea of chairs. A large banner hung over the curtains reading, _SIGN UP TO AUDITION FOR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!_ I blinked. I blinked again. I stared at the banner, speechless.

"Well…?" Ella had a large smile.

"I… I…" I could barely get the words out. "They're doing Phantom?"

"I KNOW!" Ella practically shouted. I could see the excitement in her, it practically spilling out of that large smile which she bore. I'd never seen Ella so happy in the ten years I'd known her. We'd met when I was four and she was five, and immediately became friends. Our personalities and hobbies were so similar. Of course, though, Ella was a fantastic ballerina and I lacked that talent. If I went for Christine, I'd have to take minimal dance lessons. "You _need_ to go for Christine!"

"Ella, you know I won't get it!" my voice was pained, I looked down as I spoke, "Haley's getting Christine, we all know that."

"Scarlett, girlfriend, you're getting this role! You scream Christine! Dark red hair, like Sierra Boggess! A voice which _rivals_ Sierra's? And you're a freshman!" Ella grinned, "you have better chances than anyone to get this role."

I awkwardly brushed aside my hair, "just because it's red doesn't mean I'm Sierra."

"Yeah, you're not Sierra. You're Sierra _Jr,"_ Ella had a devious smirk on her face, she definitely knew she was annoying me. But at the same time, I could tell she was trying to help. I'd needed my confidence boosted quite a lot, and Ella was normally the master of confidence boosting.

"I just… it's hard to imagine _me_ getting Christine! I mean, Sierra started out having one-liners in Les Mis! She didn't shoot straight to stardom, and…" I sighed, "neither will I."

"Ok, your lack of confidence is annoying," Ella rolled her eyes. "You can try out for Christine or not, what'do I care? I just think you'd be great. But that's _just_ me."

"Thank you…" I mumbled, but contemplated what I'd be auditioning with in the back of my mind.

* * *

" _Love never dies,  
Love never falters,  
Once it has spoken,_

 _Love is yours…"_

I paused the music. How was my audition ever going to live up to Sierra Boggess? The aria was beautiful, but my audition was in an hour- five o'clock tonight. It felt incomplete. I had the lyrics down, the song _sounded_ perfect. Yet my performance lacked on so many points. Or was that just me? I performed it for my mom, and she got emotion just watching me sing. She told me it was beautiful.

I threw a jacket on over my shirt and jeans, before my mom drove me to the school. I waved to her as I exited the car and walked to the theatre. It was quarter-till when I took my seat in the audience. Ella was doing her singing audition, auditioning with _Little Fall of Rain_ from Les Mis. She showed so much emotion in her words. I didn't know how she managed to make it into a solo, but it was beautiful. She was definitely going to be a runner-up for Meg. And as a sophomore, she had much better chances than any freshman at getting a callback. She had been chances than I.

Ella joined me in the audience, a smile on her face. "I can't believe I just did that!"

"You were amazing!" I loudly whispered.

"Girls," our director turned from her seat, "if you could be quiet so Miss Miller could perform."

Ella rolled her eyes, and settled into her seat, "sorry…"

Haley, onstage, took deep breaths. She gave the pianist a thumbs up, and he began to play. She was auditioning with _In My Life._ More Les Mis. Not the best choice for Haley, who had a belty voice. She showed off a bit of her range, but not enough for Christine. Three more people auditioned. A girl with a very weak voice, a guy who had an extremely off-key voice, and a girl who looked dead inside.

Finally, it was time for my audition. I passed the pianist and gave him the sheet music for _Love Never Dies,_ before approaching the stage and slating.

"My name is Scarlett Martin, I'm in ninth grade, and I will be singing Love Never Dies from the musical Love Never Dies," I smiled sweetly, before remembering to take off my jacket. I quickly took it off, and put it at my feet. "Sorry…" I blushed. I gave the pianist a thumbs up. I immediately switched into character, managing to forget about the jacket incident and focus on what was important- the song.

" _Who knows when love begins?  
Who knows what makes it start?  
One day it's simply there,  
Alive inside in your heart.  
_I stared out at the soundbooth, mirroring Anna O'Byrne's performance in the recording. But I did it with so much more emotion, so much more heart. This time, as I sang it, it felt so much more complete. I finished up what I had prepared, and did a little bow, before going to grab my music. I realized I'd left my jacket, and quickly ran to get it, before embarrassedly waving goodbye to the Director.

Ella met me outside, practically radiating with happiness. "You were absolutely amazing!" She laughed, "not even Haley was that good, and she's _Haley!"_

"Well, Haley hasn't seen Love Never Dies and Phantom like I have," I humorously said, "and thank you, Ella!"

"Oh no!" Ella looked down at my phone, "I told my brother I'd meet him over at the Subway at 5:15! It's 5:10-"

"Ella, my mom can drive you," I offered, with a friendly smile.

"No… I better… I better go," Ella then ran off, at a brisk sprint. I confusedly shrugged, before mumbling goodbye and walking off towards my mom's car.

* * *

The next day at school passed slowly, until the dance auditions arrived. The girls, they announced, would be dancing the ballet number from Hannibal at the beginning of the show. I briefly cussed to myself, before going to find Ella who could probably teach me the dance better than the choreographers. She'd gone during lunch to learn and do the dance audition earlier than the rest of the group. She taught me the dance step by step. I wasn't the best at it, but I knew if I put on a smile that the Director would ignore my horrible lack of dance talent. I went to audition, and knew that the Director wouldn't be too impressed. I kept on a smile the whole time, and didn't make too much of a fool of myself.

Hours later, I was at home, panickedly attempting to finish my homework. I wanted to watch Phantom (the concert) before the callbacks were announced at ten o'clock. It was a late time, but that's how it'd been apparently since Ella's first show. It was like that the last show (where I, unfortunately, did not get called back) and so on. I finally finished up my last page of homework and was able to turn on Phantom.

It was about nine thirty when I finished watching Act One. Sierra was absolutely fantastic- but I wasn't surprised. I'd seen the concert hundreds of times. I began to watch Act Two, and was sobbing when Wishing came on. There were about ten minutes until ten. The clock was ticking so slowly it seemed, my mind more on the anticipation than on the concert. 9:50. 9:51. 9.52… I tried to focus on Phantom. 9:56… my eyes gazed back to the clock. 9:57. 9:58. 9:59. I pulled up the webpage, and reloaded right as the clock struck 10 o'clock.

The page loaded, but the first thing to catch my eye was the bolded writing at the top. " **We've already casted our Christine, and the casting will be announced with the cast list."** I sighed. That was either a good thing, or a bad thing. I scrolled through the names, and was horrified to find that my name was nowhere on the list. But Ella's name was under Meg, and Haley was down for La Carlotta. My brain started panicking, after the relief that Ella got a callback. And if Haley got the La Carlotta callback, then she didn't get Christine. _So who did?_ I briefly considered the fact that I could be in the runnings for Christine, but just sighed. I absolutely was horrible at the dancing.

A notification popped up on my phone. _Scarlett, did you see?_

I quickly typed, _Yeah. Congrats!_

 _Aww, thanks!_ She replied. _I bet you're the Christine!_

 _I wouldn't count on it,_ I typed, _I bet its some newbi senior._

 _I'd think not._

 _Ella!_

 _Just trust me._

* * *

Ella told me that her callback went well. No matter what, though, she wouldn't tell me how anyone besides herself did. She acted like it was a secret or something, that I wasn't to know anyone's talents.

They were told that the cast list would come out two days after callbacks. Well, it was two days after. Sunday night. My mom and I were out at a restaurant, when I got a text from Ella.

 _ITS UP!_

I quickly stopped what I was doing and loaded the page. Sure enough, the cast list was up.

 _PHANTOM_

Jay Nighten

 _CHRISTINE_

Scarlett Martin

I stared at my phone in shock. I didn't say a word. I didn't scroll down any further. All I managed to do was look up at my mom across from me.

"I… I'm Christine," I whispered. "I'm Christine," my voice raised so my mom could hear it. I looked back down at my phone.

 _RAOUL_

Justin James

 _CARLOTTA_

Haley Miller

 _MEG_

Ella Graham

Those were the only roles I cared about at the moment. I was not surprised that Jay got the Phantom, he had a booming (beautiful) voice which fit the role perfectly. Justin as Raoul would be smart, he was sweet to his girlfriend as far as I could tell and had a soft voice. Haley as Carlotta didn't stump me, although her voice wasn't the best for the role. And I was so happy when I found out Ella got Meg!

I handed the list to my mom, who was just as happy if me, if not happier. Her daughter, a _freshman,_ playing Christine Daae! She must be proud.

My grin was plastered on my face for the rest of the night. I got an early night's sleep, preparing for the next day. Rehearsal was going to be a blast.

 **Did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the theater with Ella, a nervous smile gracing my face. Ella practically sprinted to the theater from lunch, pulling me along. The entire weekend, we'd been extremely excited, anticipating the moment. None of our new classes were quite as exciting as this. Kids were already in the audience, the new class for this quarter. I didn't see the two girls who'd auditioned before me, but I did see the boy. The two of us took a seat in the third row of students, not wanting to be too close or too far back. It was all about strategy in this theater. Haley and her boyfriend Harvey (who'd gotten the role of Piangi) sat next to each other in the front. Jay, who played the Phantom, sat with Justin (Raoul) in the second row. The two were chatting away, much unlike what the Phantom and Raoul would do. The Opera owners were on opposite ends of the theater. Our Madame Giry was unknown, some people said it was going to be a special celebrity guest who'd be working with us through rehearsals and to the final show. Other people said that it'd be our director. The chatter around the theater stopped when our director stood up to silence everyone.

"I'd like to thank everyone who made it into the musical for putting forth such amazing auditions!" Ms. Johansson had a large smile on her face. "Whether you're here for your dancing skill or singing, everyone did a fantastic job. Now, for the first rehearsal, let's warm up our voices and then we'll do a read-through. Alright?" When no one replied, she pitifully said, with a fake grin, "alright Ms. Johansson!" She fakely laughed. "Well, ok then." She got up, and headed to the piano. I leaned over to Ella.

"She's overly cheesy today," I whispered. We were used to our director using some cheesy humor, but nothing… this chaotic. Ella just shrugged, and our eyes drifted back to our director who motioned for us to stand. Once everyone was on their feet, Ms. Johansson began by getting us to do high sighs. The warm-ups continued for a good ten minutes, before everyone settled into their seats. The scripts were passed out, heavy with Andrew Lloyd Webber's brilliant creations. I opened to the first page- the auction scene. Our director moved from the piano down to the audience.

"We're going to be using a karaoke version of the original score for now, but we'll have a real orchestra for the performance," Ms. Johansson explained, with a friendly smile. "Auctioneer, you may begin when you're ready." It was silent for a moment, before she added, "Please stand up when you sing or speak!" The actors began to read off lines. The scene played through, until the overture finally began to play. Hannibal went quite well, but no one (besides me and Ella thanks to our status as phangirls) knew any of the harmonies. Finally, it was time for Think of Me. Haley sang, hitting the notes but not exactly like an opera singer. I stood up, nervous, read my lines, and sang Think of Me. After the song, the Director clapped for me, standing up, "Fantastic job, Scarlett! But could you show more confidence as the song progresses? You are doing fine in the beginning, nerves are part of the role! But when she gets onstage and sings, they're supposed to disappear into bliss!" I nodded, before gulping. Through every song I sang, I became more confident. Finally it was time for the title song. I belted the beginning with ease. Jay's voice was perfect for the role, I could tell. He sang with power, his words dancing on the music. I sang higher, and higher, and higher… the last note. I had to work up to it. I sang the E6, my mind only focused on the note and not around the people around. I gasped for breath. The entire cast burst into applause. Jay sang some more, and I sat down for the Music of the Night. The show became easier and easier, my muscle memory knowing when to sing. All I Ask of You sounded beautiful, on both Justin and I's behalf. The Phantom, Jay, closed up Act I with his large voice. Ms. Johansson gave everyone feedback, and briefly taught Haley how to sing Carlotta's notes before continuing to rehearse.

"Holy shirt, girlfriend!" Ella whispered to me, "act one was literally the best thing I've ever heard you sing and I was there when you sang Baby at that choir concert!" I cringed, remembering seven year old me's… interesting performance, to the Justin Bieber song.

"I forgot about that," I sighed, "I wish I hadn't remembered…"

"Oh Scarlett, I'm just kidding with you!" Ella settled in her seat, before adding, "that was terrifying for me, as your best goddamn friend." I rolled my eyes, with a smile, as the Entr'Acte began to play. Masquerade went quite well for its first run. Justin and I amazingly had quite the chemistry, besides our lack of a callback together. Jay's voice struck fear into everyone's hearts, but it'd be harder to warm up to him due to his cold personality. We hadn't sang too much together quite yet. Twisted Every Way and the Don Juan rehearsal scenes were an absolute mess. Wishing came, and I sung my heart out. My own Dad had passed a few years back. This was about as heartfelt as I'd sung in a long time. It was more real than my Love Never Dies. It was perfect. Wandering Child went by fast, and soon it was time for Don Juan. We quickly reached the finale, where I quickly saw Jay's acting talent. He was an outstanding singer, but his acting put him over the top. He showed so much pain in his voice as he sang, looking directly at me. It truly became a triangle of singing- no one needed their scripts to finish this. When Ms. Johansson pressed pause, the entire cast applauded for each other. There wasn't a single person who wasn't smiling. Except for Haley, who had seemed to be in a bad mood all day. The bell rang.

"Hey, Scarlett, wanna come to Starbucks with Jay, Haley and I?" Justin ran up to me, a grin on his face as he invited me. I shook my head, with a frown.

"Sorry Justin, my mom's picking me up today," I shyly said, with an embarrassed blush, "maybe tomorrow."

"We're not going tomorrow," Justin's face seemed genuine, "it's now, or never."

"I can text her, I guess," I smiled, being convinced far too quickly. I whipped out my phone, before quickly texting my mom. I put it away. "Whose driving?"

"Jay," Justin brushed back his brown hair, "but if you feel unsafe or anything, I can drive."

"Am I supposed to feel safer with you driving?" I joked, smiling.

"Very funny," Justin rolled his eyes, "come on, let's find Haley and Jay."

"Wait," I said, remembering Ella who sat right next to me, "Can Ella come too?" Justin eyed Ella.

"Its leads only, sorry," Justin said to Ella, shrugging. I shrugged to Ella.

"Sorry," I sighed, "I'll catch you tomorrow, then!"

"Yeah," Ella said, disheartedly, "tomorrow."

I hurried off with the older kids, who seemed much more interested in their phones than me at that moment. I sighed, a bit annoyed, grabbing my own phone. We walked to Jay's car, a brown softshell jeep. I sat in the back with Justin, and Haley sat up from with Jay. They turned on the radio, and blasted Bohemian Rhapsody. Everyone sang full out, including me. Haley was much more fun to be around than I expected her to be. As we drove past, many people walking would turn their heads to look at the jeep with such talented singers. Or maybe they just wanted us to shut up so they could enjoy their walk.

I took a brief moment to imagine the production. Since little amounts of funds went to the musicals, I expected the costumes to be about as low caliber as they could get. Would they even have a chandelier? But the singing would be fantastic, on hopefully everyone's behalf. But my brain was brought back to the jeep as Justin snapped in my face. "Hey, Earth to Scarlett? We're at the Starbucks." I jumped out of my seat and headed with the group, a bit embarrassed. You can't let yourself blank out like that, Scarlett! You're with leads now. With leads. I sounded like I was throwing shade at Ella. I immediately fixed the sentence in my mind, before heading off with the group. We entered the Starbucks, and I was about to order my grande iced tea when Haley whispered something in my ear.

"We're all ordering as our Phantom characters, Scar. You should tots do it too," Haley said, sounding like the basic blonde she was. (A/N: I mean, no shade to blondes, of course! I am a blonde, haha) I nodded, and stepped up to order. I received my drink, and sure enough it had Christine written on it. Jay's had Erik written on it (with a crossed out c, when he said it was spelled with a k), Haley had Carlotta written in messy letters (which the baristas had plenty of fun spelling) and Justin had Raoul written on it perfectly. We all sat down at a table, and began sipping our drinks. "So Scarlett, you're a freshman, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I hesitantly smiled.

"I remember what it was like being a freshman," Haley dazedly looked over at Jay, "I liked Jay way too much, but he already had a girlfriend."

"Uh, Hales, she didn't ask about your crushes," Jay leaned over to Haley and quietly spoke.

"Whatever," Haley pursed her lips, before taking a sip of her frappuccino. "Anyway, I just broke up with Blake. Ugh, what a nerd!"

"Haley, you were totally in love with him last week! What happened?" Justin asked, confused.

"He decided that flossing in public was a good idea…" Haley grimaced.

"Haley, that's… that's not a good excuse," Justin looked disgusted, before taking a swig of his coffee.

"Whatever man, whatever."

"Well, I'm really happy you guys invited me," I sweetly said, trying to change the subject.

"Hey, no problemo miss Scarlett! Your totally cool, and you have an awesome voice for a freshman," Jay leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks," I added quickly, "I wanna be on Broadway someday, I hope."

"I'm sure you will!" Justin grinned.

"You guys are way too optimistic," I laughed.

"Don't put yourself down, that won't get you anywhere," Jay sighed, "trust me, I know."

"So what're your favorite musicals you've done?" I changed the subject.

"Well, I did an illegal version of Wicked which was awesome," Haley shrugged, "I was Elphaba."

"Illegal Wicked? Like illegal Heathers?" Jay wrinkled his nose.

"No way, it was so much better," Haley seemed like she wasn't kidding.

"I don't get how any musicals that are illegally put on could be good," Justin pointed out.

"Especially illegal Heathers," Jay grinned.

"So, Scarlett, have you done any shows before?" Haley's face turned cold, a snarl in it.

"I was in the last musical with the school, and I've just done some small choir things in middle school," I said, smiling.

"Choir?" Haley asked, her expression more pleasant, "Were you a first?"

"How'd ya know," I rolled my eyes, giggling, "but I did start out as an alto."

"I feel like all sopranos are altos in middle school choir," Haley laughed, "whether they like it or not."

"Who even liked middle school choir?" Jay started laughing.

"Well, um…" I stuttered. Middle school choir had been fun.

"Just kidding, Scar. I loved it," Jay laughed, "don't take things so seriously!"

"So did I," Justin shrugged, "But I'm glad you didn't continue on with choir here, you are of so much more use here in theatre!"

"I guess," my voice was weak, quiet.

"Geez, you really have no confidence!" Jay slammed his fists down, "you're gonna need to work on that."

"I can help," Haley suddenly said, "you should totally hang out with me, I'm a prime example of confidence."

"More like overconfidence," Jay muttered.

"Watch it, Phantom," Haley snapped back.

"It's just the goddamn truth…"

"LANGUAGE!" Justin nearly yelled.

"You guys are three year olds," Haley turned to me, "Scarlett, wanna pretend we don't know who they are?"

"I'm okay," I laughed, before looking down at my phone. A text from my mom, "oh! My mom texted me… she's outside."

"She sure picked ya up fast," Jay mumbled.

"You sure you didn't text her to go? 'Cuz it's fine if you did," Justin said, with a sympathetic look, "I understand, juniors and seniors are scary…"

"Well, most are," Haley shrugged.

"Especially Haley," Jay joked.

"Are you ready to be punched?" Haley seemed like she was really prepared to, anger fuming from her.

"Anyway, I should really get going… thanks for inviting me!" I quickly said.

"Scarlett, find me in the halls tomorrow, we can talk then!" Haley said, like a total valley girl.

"Ok! Bye Jay, bye Justin, bye Scarlett!" I waved, running off to my mom's car which was in the parking lot. I jumped into the front seat, my mom completely ready to hear the gossip of what happened at Starbucks.

 **It's been almost a year since I joined fanfiction, can you believe that? Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
